Try and Catch Me
by dontblink2108
Summary: Thor and Evelyn are engaged to be married, they have been since they were children. The marriage will strengthen the alliance of Asgard and Alfheim. But what happens when Evelyn realizes that she is in love with someone else. And not just someone, but the brother of her fiance. Will Evelyn follow her heart? Or will she do what's best for her people? Loki/OC some Thor/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Come on brother! The Realm Leaders are arriving!" A blonde haired boy dragged behind him a smaller dark haired boy through the halls of the Asgardian Palace. "Thor! Slow down! I can hardly keep up!" The younger boy cried to his brother as he tripped slightly over his own feet. Thor slowed down in front of a window that looked over the Palace's entrance. The two boys peered over the window's edge to look at their visitors. They watched as The Vanir gods of Vanaheim passed through the doors. They saw Surtur of Muspelheim follow behind. They continued to watch as the rulers of each realm enter their home. Every decade The Realm Leaders would assemble to discuss treaties and other important business. Thor and Loki watched in awe at all as the guests entered the palace. "Thor! Loki! Come. We must meet your father in the throne room." A tell woman with long light hair and fair skin walked up to the young boys. She was in a long blue gown that was accented with gold. "Mother! I saw a child in the group! Will we be able to play with them?" Thor smiled happily and took his mother's hand. She smiled down at the young boy. "We shall see. Now quickly, we must hurry." She took Loki's hand into hers and they walked to the throne room together.

Upon entering they noticed that all the leaders stood towards the back waiting to be announced to the royal family. Frigga and the two young boys took their places next to the All Father and then the introductions began. Loki watched as each group would come up to the family, kneel or bow, and then retreat. He was growing quite bored, but he didn't want to disappoint his father so he tried to seem interested. The next Leader was from Alfheim. He peered up at the group, the man was a very tall, thin being. He noticed that their ears were rather pointy as well. He tried to hold back a giggle. He was quite taken aback by the young girl that came up with the group. She was small, not much younger then himself, with long wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes. She also had pointy ears, but on her they weren't as funny. He watched as she looked up at the adults when they bowed, then quickly curtsied. "Lord Frey of Alfheim, with his wife Lady Nadra and their daughter Princess Evelyn." Loki smiled when the girl looked up at him. She smiled back and then followed after her parents. Loki could hear Thor talking to their father. "Father, can we play with Princess Evelyn?" Loki looked up at his father to see what the answer would be. Odin stroked his chin in deep thought for a moment, and then nodded at Thor who jumped up happily. Thor grabbed onto Loki's hand again and dragged him to the Alfheimians. Thor and Loki bowed before the royal family. Before Thor could speak up though Loki took over. "King Frey and Lady Nadra, it would be our honor to show Princess Evelyn around the palace. May we have permission?" Loki threw his most charming smile and bowed as elegantly as he could. The king and queen smiled at the young boys and nudged the little girl forward.

Evelyn looked at the boys, slightly nervous. She wasn't used to people wanting to play with her. Her father kneeled down next to her and smiled reassuringly nudging her forward again. Evelyn looked back at her father, then to the young boys before her. Thor reached his hand out to her and she stared at it. Thor grinned and leaned forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit of the throne room. Loki bowed to the king and queen one last time before running after his brother. The king stood up straight and watched as the children ran off. He grinned and looked over at his wife, who seemed to have the same idea he had. Queen Nadra leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear. "We shall discuss with Frigga and Odin before we leave today." Lord Frey nodded and then gave the All-Father his undivided attention.

/

"Princess Evelyn come this way!" Thor grinned as he continued to drag the small girl behind him. "You are hurting me!" Evelyn cried out to him as he slowed. Thor released her arm and looked down at her. Evelyn cradled her wrist by her chest, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "I am very sorry Princess….I didn't mean to hurt you." Thor frowned and looked at the little girl. Loki came running up to the two and stopped next to Evelyn. He looked down at her red wrist and frowned at Thor. "Brother, you can't grab people like that!" Thor ducked his head, ashamed as his little brother scolded him. After Loki finished yelling at Thor, he took Evelyn's wrist. "Mother has been teaching me magic." He explained to the little girl who was still teary eyed. "She taught me a healing spell." He smiled and placed his hand on her wrist as he muttered something under her breath. Evelyn gasped when the pain eased up and she looked at Loki, wide eyed. "Is your wrist okay?" Thor looked at Evelyn who was still staring at Loki. She nodded her head slowly and looked over at Thor, then back at Loki. A small smile formed on her mouth. "Thank you." With that she took off down the hallway, giggling loudly. "Try to catch me!" Thor and Loki looked at each other and then at the retreating young girl. Thor reacted first, giggling and chasing after her. Loki waited a few moments then reluctantly followed suit.

/

Nadra and Frey bowed to Odin and Frigga. "May we have a private discussion?" King Frey stood up straight and looked up at the Asgrad King and Queen. Odin nodded. "Of course." He gestured to a door to their right, and the four royals retreated into the private room. Once they were alone, King Frey spoke up. "What if I told you, my wife and I had an idea that would help strengthen our alliance?" Odin stroked his beard in thought and looked at him. "I am listening Frey." Nadra smiled softly and looked at Frigga. "We purpose a marriage" "To join our families and strengthen our armies." Nadra started and Frey finished. Odin looked at the two before him and then turned to his wife. "If Thor and Evelyn get married, think of the power our families could gain." Frigga said to Odin. He nodded, agreeing with his wife. "And though she is young, Evelyn will be a wonderful queen one day." Nadra smiled at the two. The room fell silent, Odin deep in thought. The tension was thick in the room, Nadra and Frey watched Odin, waiting for his answer. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke up. "I agree with you. Our families joining is a very smart choice." He nodded and paced slightly, then stopped and looked back at them. "But the children must get used to each other, we don't want this alliance to back fire on us. I purpose that your family comes to Asgard during summer time. Allow the children to form a bond, and then when the times come we announce the marriage." Frey nodded with a smile. "I agree completely. And no one can know about the alliance until the marriage is announced." Odin nodded and looked at his wife, who was smiling. "Oh this is exciting." Nadra nodded, smiling at Frigga.

/

They had played tag for almost an hour, and now were laying in the grass in the gardens watching the Realm Leaders leave on the bifrost. Evelyn was growing very tired. She yawned softly and looked up at the sky. It was pink and orange, showing that the sun was setting. "We better get Evelyn back to her parents." Loki stated, when he noticed Evelyn yawn. Thor nodded and walked over to Evelyn. "Want a piggy back ride?" Evelyn's eyes got wide and she smiled brightly. "Yes!" Thor bent down and allowed Evelyn to climb on his back. Once she was secured he took off running. Loki groaned loudly as he tried to run and keep up with his brother. He could hear Evelyn squealing and laughing. Loki finally caught up with them in the throne room, where their parents were waiting for them. King Frey scooped up his daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready to go home darling?" Evelyn nodded. "Can we come back tomorrow?" Nadra giggled softly. "Eve, we are going back to Alfheim. We cannot come back TOMORROW." Evelyn pouted softly. "But I want to play with Thor and Loki!" Frey sat her down on the ground. "We will see them very soon Eve. Now say goodbye." Evelyn look up at her dad then at the royal family in front of her. Still pouting, she curtsied clumsily. "Thank you for playing with me." She stood up straight. Thor grinned at her and Loki stared. Frigga cleared her throat and nudged the boys with her foot. Loki and Thor quickly bowed. "Have a safe journey home." Frigga smiled and watched the family leave through the palace doors.

/

The bifrost touched down and the Alfheim family walked towards their home. A large, beautiful city stood before them. Standing above the city was their palace, shining brightly in the night sky. It was a large crystal palace, reflecting any light that landed on it. "Mama." Evelyn tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Why does the palace shine so bright?" Nadra smiled and scooped up her daughter. "As light elves, we need to keep the lights shining to ward off the ice elves." Nadra and Frey entered the city's gates. "Who are the ice elves?" Frey spoke up this time. "The ice elves live where the light cannot touch." The entered the palace and headed up the grand staircase towards the bedrooms. "You must never go there Eve. The ice elves are dangerous." Frey opened Evelyn's bedroom door and they walked into the room and Nadra walked over to the young girl's bed. "But why are they dangerous?" Eve sat up in her bed after he mother laid her down. "That is a story for when you are older dear. Just promise me." Eve stood up on her bed and reached up for her father. When he leaned down to her, she kissed his cheek. "I promise papa." Frey smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." Frey stood up straight and Nadra lay Eve back down. Frey pulled the blanket over her and then the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

Once she knew her parents were gone, Eve jumped out of her bed and ran to the window. She looked out over the city. Off in the distance, beyond the city's lights, she could make out the shape of another castle in the dark, a heavy cloud hanging over it. She stared for a moment before going back to her bed and lying down, falling fast asleep.

**So this idea has been stirring in my brain for a little bit now. I had a hard time writing this first chapter because there was so much I wanted to fit in it, but I think it came out fine. Just a warning, there will most likely be no evil Loki in this story, just mischievous Loki. But I have some great ideas stirring in my head. Please Review and let me know what yall think! **


	2. Chapter 2

~1 year later~

"Thor! Give me back my doll!" Evelyn stomped her foot and crossed her arms. With tears in her eyes, she glared at the blonde boy before her. "It's not fair! Give it back!" Thor grinned as he held the doll just out of her reach. Evelyn reached up again and jumped, trying to get a grip on her doll. "Thor this isn't funny! Give it back!" She cried as she continued to jump for the doll. Loki, who was sitting under a tree nearby, looked at the two fighting. He rolled his eyes. "Stop being mean Thor, give the doll back to Eve." Thor threw a toothy grin at his brother. "But this is so fun!" He laughed and held the doll up higher. Evelyn stopped jumping and glared at him Thor through her tears. "GIVE. HER. BACK!" Thor's eyes grew wide with pain and he dropped the doll. Cradling his hand to his chest he looks at her. "You didn't have to burn me…" Evelyn bent down and picked up her doll. She cradled it to her chest and stuck her tongue out. "Next time give me back my doll!" Loki laughed softly at his brother, and Thor glared at him. "It is not funny Loki." Loki just continued to chuckle.

~Skip another year~

Frigga was following behind a maid, who had a tray of snacks, to the play room where Thor, Loki, and Evelyn were playing. She almost laughed out loud when they opened the door and saw the sight before her. Sitting at a table with a tea set were Thor, Loki, and Evelyn. She smiled as Evelyn poured "tea" into a rather embarrassed Thor's cup. She looked over t Loki, who was levitating his own tea cup a couple inches in the air. "Loki, it is not polite to make your cup float." She heard Evelyn say, in an adult sounding voice. "Put you cup back on the table." Loki grumbled and gentle set the cup back down. After giggling, the maid walked up to the table. "How about some real goodies." She smiled and set the tray down. Thor and Loki looked almost relieved, while Evelyn just grinned wider. "Stay and play with us!" She exclaimed and pointed at the chair next to Loki. The maid smiled and sat down, and began to pass the goodies to the children. Frigga chose that opportunity to make herself known. "Are you children having fun?" Thor and Loki exclaimed "NO" and the same time Evelyn exclaimed "Yes!" Frigga smiled and walked over to her sons and knelt down between them. "It is so sweet that you two are playing so nicely with our guest." She smiled and looked at Evelyn. "Are you enjoying your visit?" Evelyn, who was pouring real tea into a mug for the maid, nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I am having a lot of fun!" Frigga giggled and smiled at the young Princess. "I am glad. Now you children behave." Frigga placed a kiss on both prince's heads and then left the room.

~Skip two years~

Loki and Thor stood on the balcony and watched as the Bifrost opening, signaling that the Alfheim family had arrived. The boys groaned. "Why do they have to come every summer mother?" Thor asked Frigga as they down the hall to greet the family. "They are very powerful allies, Thor. We must keep them close. Grow the bond between our families." Thor groaned again. "But mother, Evelyn doesn't like to play what we like to play. She only likes girly stuff, like dolls and tea parties and dress up." Loki sulked. "Well she is a girl. Have you tried finding a game you ALL like to play?" Thor nodded vigorously. "Yes, but she never wants to play any of our suggestions." The trio entered the throne room where Odin, Nadra, Frey, and Evelyn were waiting. Evelyn was still short, with a little pudge on her stomach and face. Freckles dust her nose and cheeks, and her hair was pulled into two braids on either side of her face. The two princes bowed before the family and Evelyn curtsied in return. Odin excused the children, and led Nadra and Frey further into the throne to discuss politics. Once the three children were out of sight from the adults, Thor and Loki took off running towards the gardens. Evelyn, surprised at the sudden change of pace, started to run after them. "Hey! Wait! Guys! Wait for me!" She continued to run but wasn't getting any closer to them. "I can't catch up! Slow down!" She watched as the two boys began to climb up a small ladder that led to a tree house in the center of the garden. She had just got to the tree when the boys pulled the ladder up so she couldn't climb it. "Hey wait! What about me!" She looked up at the two, who were grinning at each other. Thor then pulled out a sign and draped it over the edge of the window. The sign read "No girls allowed" and below the words was a very badly drawn picture of herself. "That's not fair!" She yelled and kicked the base of the tree. "Boys are so stupid!" She kicked it again with a little more force. Thor and Loki just laughed down at her. She glared at the two, her face turning red with anger. She then began to pick rocks up and throw them at the window. "Stupid! Stupid boys!" Using some of her magic, she picked up a slightly bigger rock, one about the size of a softball and threw it at the tree house. Only her aim was off by a bit and it hit a piece of wood that was in between the house and the tree itself. Thor and Loki looked down in horror when they felt the house start to fall. The tree house fell from the tree and came crashing to the ground. Loki threw a weak shield around himself and Thor. Evelyn had just barely moved out of the way, but her leg got caught under the tree.

"I cannot believe how reckless you were." Odin's voice booms through the room as he reprimands the three children that sit before him. Evelyn had broken her leg and got a couple scrapes and bruises on her face and arms. Loki and Thor both broke and arm and also work bruises and scrapes as well. "Do you know dangerous throwing rocks are Evelyn!" Frey, who NEVER raised his voice, was red in the face with anger. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Odin yelled at Thor and Loki, who ducked their heads, ashamed of their actions. Evelyn started crying as her father continued to yell at her. Once Odin and Frey decided they had punished the children enough they left the room, leaving the children alone with their mothers. "Mama, I want to go home." Evelyn said through her tears. Nadra looked at her daughter and then at Frigga. "Okay Eve. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Nadra picked Evelyn up and carried her out to their rooms. Frigga turned to look at her boys. "I am very disappointed in you two…" She shook her head and then left the room.

Frigga dragged both of her sons to the bifrost before the Alfheim family left. "Eve, Thor and Loki have something they wish to tell you." Loki and Thor looked back at their mother, uncertainty and humiliation written all over their faces. Frigga gave then the stern look, and scared, Thor and Loki looked back at Evelyn. "We are sorry that we didn't let you into our tree house and were mean to you." The two boys spoke in unison. Evelyn turned her nose to them, but her father bopped her on the head and pushed her forward. "I'm sorry I threw rocks at you." She looked down at her feet. "Ahem…"Evelyn looked back at her father who had cleared his throat. He gave her a look that told her to go on. Evelyn took a deep breath and looked back at the boys. "And I'm sorry I broke your tree house. And broke your arms…"She looked back at her father who nodded. Shortly after, the family left for Alfheim.

~Skip another four years~

Thor stood next to his father in the throne room when the Alfheim family entered. He noticed the small changes in Evelyn's appearance. She was taller, not as chubby as she was the summer before. Her ears were a bit more pointed. She also carried herself differently. Her hair was pulled into an elegant twist and was out of her face, allowing her blue eyes to shine through. She stopped before Odin and himself and curtsied, which Thor returned with a low bow. "Hello Princess Evelyn." He tried to put authority in his voice. "It is nice to see you again Prince Thor." She looked up at him then looked around. "Where is Prince Loki?" Odin spoke up this time. "Loki is practicing his magic right now. He will meet up with you two later. Now run along." Thor nodded and led Evelyn up to the gardens. Evelyn smiled when she saw a chess board set up under a tree. "Thor, play with me." She gave a mischievous grin as she sat down on one side of the board. Thor looked at her then sat across from her to start playing.

Loki joined then about three hours later. He found the two sitting at the chess board. Thor looked rather irritated while Evelyn grinned. "I take it Evelyn is winning?" Loki chuckled and walked up to his brother's side. "Winning? She has won the past six games. I don't get it." Loki looked at the board then tapped his brother's shoulder. "May I?" Thor nodded and moved so that Loki could sit down. He studied the board steadily and then looked up at Evelyn. "You cornered him." Evelyn just answered him with a grin and urged him to make his move. Sighing Loki studied the board again, not able to find a good spot he moved his king and allowed it to be captured by Evelyn. "Now let's start over." Evelyn yawned and stood up. "No, I am board with this game." A mischievous gleam across her eyes as she looked at the two boys. She flicked her wrists slightly and began to levitate in the air. "I have an idea…" Thor and Loki looked up at her. "Try and catch me." With that last statement she took off in the air flying across the garden.

**Okay, so I just want to give yall some ages. This is basically the ages I have been picturing them as. In the first chapter I was picturing Evelyn about 4, Loki about 6, and Thor 9. So the first part of this story Eve was 5 Loki was 7, and Thor was 10. 2****nd**** part Eve 6 loki is 8 and Thor is 11. Third part eve is 8 Loki is 10 and Thor is 13. The last part Eve is 12 Loki is 14 and Thor is 17. Just so yall know! And I'm sorry about the jumpiness of this chapter. I was trying to give yall a quick summary of their childhood together. The next chapter begins the REAL story. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I would like to know what you all think. Comments, concerns, critiques. Anything! Just don't be hateful! TA! **


End file.
